Momota Tsubasa
is a minor character who appears in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. He attends school at Oogai First Middle School. Appearance Momota is usually seen wearing his school uniform. He has bowl cut-styled dark brown hair. Personality Momota in general is a nice person. He always praises others and makes positive comments. He is also loyal to his friends, especially to Nikaidou. History Momota, alongside Nikaidou, first appeared as boys who got in a fight with other boys from another school. Luckily, Mana quickly stopped their quarrel. Later, he and Nikaidou were shown outside the tower's entrance. He pondered on how much hours it takes to go to the observatory deck. Shortly after, Mana noticed them and waved at them to wait in line. Momota and Nikaidou followed her order and went behind her and Rikka. When the Crab Jikochuu attacked, Momota was scared at its presence, clinging onto Nikaidou's arm in panic. Then, they evacuated to somewhere safe. In episode 2, Momota, alongside Rikka, Nikaidou, Juujou, and Mr. Kido, went to see Mana in front of the lift of the entrance. When Mana told them that she was fine, Momota was relieved. The next day, Momota commented on how Mana looked down. Momota and Nikaidou only appeared in episode 3 during a flashback. He agreed with Nikaidou that Mana will surely become the next student council president. In episode 9, Momota noticed Nikaidou's surprise when he saw Sharuru, Raquel, and Lance chasing Ai from the classroom's window. In episode 10, Makoto and other male students were overjoyed to see Makoto in their class. In episode 12, Momota and Nikaidou saw Saotome Jun's plead to Mana from behind the classroom. Later, some students who looked like them and Juujou were fighting with other students. In episode 32, when Mana encouraged the festival committee members to make the festival "a blast", Momota commented that Mana is working hard for the success of the festival. During the festival, Momota promoted his class' booth alongside Nikaidou and Yashima. After the campfire was damaged, Momota helped Nikaidou to lift a woodblock. When Mana, Alice, and Aguri arrived at the schoolyard, Momota and other students were working hard to re-arrange the campfire. When the Teacup Jikochuu attacked, Momota and other students rushed to the campfire and told the Selfish to not touch the campfire. The Jikochuu ignored their words and attacked them, but the Cures immediately showed up and saved them. Later, Momota and the others cheered the Cures. During the folk dance, Momota and Nikaidou were seeing the others dancing. Later, he pushed Nikaidou around, making the other students laugh at them. In episode 47, Momota watched the Cures' battle against Selfish King in the teacher's room. Later, he and Nikaidou came to aid Jun. Jun thanked them for their help, and told the other citizens that they should help each other in need. In episode 48, Momota and the rest of the school were surprised upon hearing Mana's taunt, which revealed her identity. Momota at first doubted Mana's identity, but after Nikaidou ran towards the window to cheer Mana, he followed him. After Selfish King was defeated, Momota and his friends ran towards Mana and Regina and told her that he's glad she's alright. In episode 49, Momota, Nikaidou and Juujou, watched Proto Selfish fight the Cures. When Nikaidou declared that he would wait for them and watch their fight, Momota quickly agreed with him and followed him sitting down. During the epilogue, he and Nikaidou were seen walking to the school together. Movie Appearances Momota appears in ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress'' alongside Nikaidou. He and Nikaidou were first seen carrying trashbins. He commented that Nikaidou's insult to Mana is also an insult to rare animals. Both of them laughed at it, until Makoto attacked them with her broom. When Rikka said that "boys like to tease the person they like", Momota questioned Nikaidou about it. After Nikaidou ran away from the girls, Momota followed him. In Mana's Memory World, a younger version of Momota appeared alongside Nikaidou. When Mana asked them the whereabouts of Rikka and Alice, they replied that they never know such people. Momota's older self attended Mana's wedding. He was seen behind Rikka and Alice when they exit the church. Relationships Aida Mana - They have been friends since elementary school. Momota thinks highly of her and never speaks ill of her. Nikaidou - They have been friends since elementary school. While Nikaidou sometimes could be seen without Momota, Momota was never seen without Nikaidou. Momota respects him and calls him "Bro". Kenzaki Makoto - Like every male student in his class, Momota is a fan of her. Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, and Yashima - They have been friends since elementary school. Trivia *Momota's first name was revealed by Yamaguchi Ryota himself through Twitter. He shares his first name with his Japanese voice actor, Sakurai Tsubasa. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Minor characters Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters